


won't you come back home?

by snowysatoru



Series: fe femslash week 2018 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Reunions, also ilyana's hungry and mia helps her out, and mia's a lesbian disaster pls help her, fefemslash week day 5: reason, they just missed each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: The Merchant Convoy meeting up with the Greil Mercenaries once again brings more than just a happy reunion. When Ilyana reunites with the person she grew the closest to during The Mad King's War, there's more than just making up for lost time.





	won't you come back home?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FE Femslash Weekend Day 5: Reason

When asked why she came back to fight with the Greil Mercenaries as opposed to fighting for Daein, especially considering she fought with Daein Army back when they were fighting for freedom from the Begnion Empire, Ilyana has always answered with, “There’s someone here that I want to see again,” regardless of who asked her.

Though Daein is her homeland, the merchant convoy was like family to her, so it was natural that she’d tag along. It was nice to meet some old friends —like Mordecai and Mist— and make up for lost time, as well as seeing how Ike has grown as a leader. Almost like her home away from home.

However, all of those things weren't the main factor in why she came back.

The one thing —or rather, one _person_ — that lured her back into this group of mercenaries was the person she grew closest to during The Mad King’s War. Someone she came to think of as more than just a friend. More than eager to search for that person, she begins looking around camp and hopes that she finds them.

After about thirty minutes pass with no success, and her hunger beginning to take its toll on her, Ilyana decided to sit down and rest; planning to rest her feet, look for some food, and then get back to searching. Luckily, her search doesn’t have to continue for that much longer when she hears a voice that sounds all too familiar makes its way in Ilyana’s direction the second she starts to doze off.

“Ilyana?” The voice calls out. “Are you okay?”

“Unh?” Ilyana lets out a quiet noise, indicating that she hears whoever is calling out for her.

“Don’t tell me you’re already hungry. To be fair I should know better than to question your appetite. Here, let me help you up and we go find you some food.” The voice explains, helping Ilyana up and then going the extra step and lifting her so Ilyana is being carried princess style.

When Ilyana rests her head on the stranger’s shoulder, she tries to open her eyes so she can see who’s carrying her. The first thing she sees is long purple hair that’s tickling one side of her face. The face she sees would have the feelings she’s kept in her heart burst open if it weren’t for the fact that she’s very hungry and also that her feet weren’t touching the ground.

She does; however, muster enough energy to speak the name that she hasn’t spoken in three years.

“Mia?”

“Finding you like this just feels like old times, doesn’t it?” Mia jests, making sure her hold on Ilyana is steady enough so she won’t drop the other girl.

“I’m so hungry, Mia…” Ilyana whines.

“That doesn’t surprise me at all,” Mia replies. “Just hang on for a little longer. I’ll make sure you get plenty to eat. You must be exhausted.”

“Mmmm,” Ilyana hums, closing her eyes and leaning into Mia’s shoulder again. “I’d like that.”

“I knew you would!” Mia presumes. “Just… Don’t try to munch on any part of my body again like the last time I helped you look for food, okay?”

“Mhm,” Ilyana hums in agreement, feeling very content in Mia’s arms.

 

~~~

After Mia was able to find a reasonable amount of food for Ilyana so that she wasn’t feeling like she was on the brink of collapse, the two of them headed back to where Mia was sleeping for the night, Mia wanting to keep an eye on Ilyana just in case she feels faint again. They both sit down on the sleeping cot, Ilyana using Mia’s shoulder as her own personal pillow.

“You feeling better now?” Mia asks.

“Mhm,” Ilyana hums, nodding.

“I would’ve never expected to see you again, Ilyana,” Mia speaks up, “How long has it been anyway?”

“Three years,” Ilyana mumbles. “It’s been three years since we last saw each other…”

“What’ve you been up to during that time?”

“... Merchant convoy… Daein… Begnion Empire…”

“Sounds like you’ve been really busy, then,” Mia chuckles, moving to brush a stray hair out of Ilyana’s face. “Any reason you decided to come back and join the Greil Mercenaries?”

“...” Ilyana adverts her eyes from Mia’s gaze, hoping that the other girl can’t see how pink her face is turning.

“... Ilyana?” Mia asks. “D-Did I say something to offend you?”

Ilyana shakes her head as a response, but still refuses to look Mia in the eyes.

“Can you answer my question, then? If that’s alright with you, that is!”

“...ou,” Ilyana whispers.

“Hm?” Mia lets out a confused sound.

“… you…” Ilyana whispers again, a little louder this time.

“Sorry I didn’t quite get that,” Mia apologizes. “Could you try and say that again?”

“... You… ” Ilyana repeats herself again, a little louder once more.

Mia almost blinks in disbelief at what she thought Ilyana had said. There’s no way she said what she thinks she said.

“Ilyana,” Mia speaks up. “Did you say what I think you sai—”

Mia couldn’t even finish what she was trying to say, as she feels Ilyana move her head from her shoulder only to feel hands around her neck and pulling her down so their lips connect with one another. The angle may not have been the best thing in the world since their noses bump each other a little and teeth may have clacked but the feeling of Ilyana’s lips against hers was so heavenly that she could feel her soul ascending.

The kiss was brief, both girls pulling away so they can breathe, their faces cherry red from embarrassment, passion, and surprise. This time, it was Mia’s turn to hide her face in Ilyana’s shoulder, not sure if she can calm down the now rapid beating of her heart.

“Does that answer your question, Mia?” Ilyana teasingly asks, giggling when she can feel Mia groaning into her shoulder.

“It’s okay I missed you too,” She goes on, combing her fingers through Mia’s purple hair, surprised at how much it’s grown over the years.

“Do you promise not to leave me again?” Mia questions, her voice muffled by Ilyana’s shoulder.

“… I promise. Never again.”


End file.
